


Wired.

by merihn



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p><p>Originally two seperate ficlets. For <a href="http://myinkyfingers.livejournal.com/">myinkyfingers</a> and <a href="http://joans23.livejournal.com/">joans23</a> respectively.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wired.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.
> 
> Originally two seperate ficlets. For [myinkyfingers](http://myinkyfingers.livejournal.com/) and [joans23](http://joans23.livejournal.com/) respectively.

It’s like he’s wired.

Even just the sound of Merlin’s voice has his body responding, his heart racing, breath coming faster, blood rushing south. A touch has his nerves singing, skin tingling like he’d run out naked into the snow.

He doesn’t know how to keep it hidden any longer, to pretend that something else is affecting him. How Merlin hasn’t realised he isn’t sure, but he’s bound to soon. And how he’s going to respond keeps Arthur on edge, jumpy when he’s near.

And when he’s alone at night, it’s easy for him to imagine, to conjure up the image of Merlin before him, Merlin’s bright eyes focused on him, lips parted to speak, expressive hands reaching out.

He takes himself in hand, bites his tongue to keep from crying out as he imagines Merlin crawling onto the bed, long fingers knocking Arthur’s away and taking their places, red lips curling into a grin as he starts to stroke.

It never takes long before he’s arching, coming, lips shaping Merlin’s name. And he comes back to himself, fingers sticky and curled loosely around himself. Alone.

And he’s sure Merlin can see it on his face. Every morning when he wakes up and Merlin is there, his blood starts pounding, breathing turned to pants and he wonders how Merlin can miss it.

 

*****

 

And maybe he finally does see it, catches something on Arthur’s face, because he looks at him like dawn has broken.

Still Arthur’s instincts tell him to back away, dispel Merlin of whatever notion is in his head, but then Merlin’s fingers are sliding over his cheeks and he can’t move away, can’t even speak. Merlin pulls gently as he leans in and covers Arthur’s mouth with his own.

It’s everything Arthur could have ever wanted, but it’s everything he can’t have. He should stop this now, but Merlin’s fingers are tangling in his hair and somehow his own crept under Merlin’s shirt and their bodies are sliding together and it’s everything.

*


End file.
